


sweet like candy in my veins

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Shisui's breaths feel too loud in the quiet of the room, like they’re coming too fast. It’s like he’s panting, like he can't get enough air, and it makes his head spin. His whole body is shaking, overheated, burning up from the inside, and he has to catch himself on the edge of the sink and lean there, gasping for air, acutely, exquisitely, awfully aware of every inch of his skin.Behind him, a page turns, crinkling, and there's a quiet hum.





	sweet like candy in my veins

Shisui's breaths feel too loud in the quiet of the room, like they’re coming too fast. It’s like he’s panting, like he can't get enough air, and it makes his head spin. His whole body is shaking, overheated, burning up from the inside, and he has to catch himself on the edge of the sink and lean there, gasping for air, acutely, exquisitely, awfully aware of every inch of his skin.

Behind him, a page turns, crinkling, and there's a quiet hum.

Shisui wants to whimper, wants to beg. Wants to sink to the floor and crawl to Kakashi’s feet and unzip his pants with his _teeth_. He’s so close, though—there are only a few dishes left, a pan, and he only has to keep standing for another few minutes.

With that thought at the forefront, he grits his teeth, swallows. Pushes upright, and—

The thing inside him buzzes hard, twice as hard at _least_ as it did before, and Shisui almost sobs, his knees buckling as lighting splinters across each nerve ending, harsh, almost painful pleasure clawing up through him with jagged teeth. He only just manages to catch himself before he hits the floor, clings to the edge of the sink as his whole world narrows to the vibrations washing through him, the stretch of the thing that feels like it’s working its way deeper into him with every pulse.

He’s going to cry out. Everything inside of him is _hot_ , too much to bear, and he tries to fight his way through it but the vibrator is pushed snugly up against his prostate, deliberately positioned, and he can't get away from it. There are stars swimming behind his eyes, burst of white light that usually mean he’s about to come and then pass out, but he _can't_. Kakashi is right behind him, reading his book, and Shisui is slick inside, every inner muscle clamped down around the vibrator even though that only makes it _worse_.

 _Finish the dishes_ , Shisui thinks, through a haze. Fixes it in his mind, like it’s a mission, and gasps out a breath as he hooks an elbow over the counter. Slowly, swallowing the broken, desperate sound that wants to break free of his throat, he hauls himself up, gets one leg under him. Inside him, the vibrator shifts, suddenly sparking across entirely new nerves, and he whimpers, almost lets go, but—he’s almost there. Almost done. Just a few more dishes.

The sponge slips out of his hand the first time he reaches for it, then again the second time. On his third try he finally catches it, leaning heavily against the sink and trying to see straight through the shivery, almost painful shocks washing through him. Carefully, deliberately, he catches the edge of a glass, scrubs it with a few quick strokes, and rises it, trying not to drop it as his hands shake. He _aches_ , sweet and hot and deep in the pit of his stomach, and only one thing can possibly help.

Abruptly, completely, the vibrations stop. Shisui whimpers, clenching down on the toy, but it’s still inside him. Too little after too much, and he swallows a sob, grabs desperately for the last plate and scrubs at it blindly. The ache is sharper, fiercer, curling through his whole body until his fingers tremble, and he still can't catch his breath.

Another page turns, and Kakashi stretches his legs out, crosses them at the ankle. Shisui doesn’t look back, but he can feel a heavy gaze on his back, deliberate and expectant.

The pan comes clean easily, and Shisui is so glad he could cry. Rinses it, sets it in the rack, and pulls the plug from the sink before he carefully dries his hands.

Kakashi hums lazily, and asks, “Done already?”

Shisui laughs, breathless, and turns. Kakashi isn't even looking at him, attention fixed on his book, but Shisui crosses the space between them with a feeling like relief, or maybe release. He stumbles on the last step as the toy buzzes, a low-level pulse inside him that’s enough to make his breath hitch, but he doesn’t even try to catch himself, drops gratefully to his knees at Kakashi’s feet and grabs his leg. There's no reaction, but the vibrator kicks up, buzzes harder, and Shisui moans. He curls forward, pressing his face into Kakashi’s thigh, and whines, low and shaky.

A hand settles in his hair, stroking his sweaty curls out of his face. Kakashi’s fingers are cool against his flushed cheeks, and Shisui lets out a sound of relief, shifting up on his knees. The buzz inside of him is low enough that he can breathe through it, even if he can't quite think, but—

Kakashi’s hand is on him. He doesn’t need to think right now.

There's a pause, and then the back of Kakashi’s hand caresses his cheek. “All the chores are done?” Kakashi asks, like he wasn’t sitting here _watching_ the whole time, turning the vibrator up higher every time he thought Shisui was looking a little too coherent.

“Yes,” Shisui says, half-strangled. “All of them.”

“Good,” Kakashi says, and it feels like a blow, like it resonates inside Shisui's chest. He breathes out a low sound, and Kakashi laughs, faintly rough. A hand catches Shisui's elbow, tugging gently, and Shisui rises with it, lets Kakashi pull him up and forward, right into his lap. Arms wrap around him, and Kakashi noses into his collarbone, kisses the racing pulse in his throat.

“You’re so sweet for me, aren’t you, Shisui?” he asks softly, and Shisui squirms in his grip, his skin too hot, too tight. The tightness of Kakashi’s grip and the rasp in this throat are the only tells that he’s effected, but the hard curve of his cock presses up underneath Shisui's bare ass, hot even through the fabric of his pants. Shisui digs his fingers into Kakashi’s shoulders, wants to grind back against it but controls himself with a moan, and Kakashi kisses the underside of his jaw, just barely scraping the skin with sharp teeth.

“I've been trying,” Shisui manages around the edges of a laugh. “I've been trying, I swear—”

“Shh.” Kakashi tugs his head down, kisses the words out of his mouth, slow and sweet. His other hand slides down Shisui's sweat-slick back, heavy and possessive, and fingers trace down to where the vibrator’s string disappears into Shisui's body. He tugs lightly, and Shisui gasps, jerks. The hand in his hair just pulls him into another kiss, though, and Kakashi steals the sound from his lips, pulls him an inch closer. This near Shisui can feel how hard he’s breathing, the way he swallows hard, and it’s a relief, makes him breathe out a shuddering moan as a finger dips into him, pushing the vibrator deeper. The slide of it is smooth, but it’s still buzzing gently, makes Shisui's stomach turn over as it sends shocks rippling though his body.

“Easy,” Kakashi says gently, fingers tightening slightly in Shisui's hair. Nowhere near enough to hurt, and Shisui is glad; this is soft, gentle, easing him down off a ledge, and he whines into Kakashi’s mouth but goes still, lets Kakashi push the toy as deep as his finger will go. It’s unstretched muscle, tight, and the egg feels far bigger in him, the vibrations sharper, harder to bear. Shisui wants to squirm, wants to grind back against the gentle rub of Kakashi’s finger across his walls. Wants it so badly his thighs are shaking with the effort of staying where he is, and he wraps his arms around Kakashi’s neck, clinging desperately.

The hand in his hair loosens, slides down his chest with that same possessive slowness, mapping the familiar territory of Shisui's body until a loose fist closes around his cock. Shisui jerks, losing his breath on a cry, but Kakashi hums gently, strokes him with slow, careful twists of his hand even as he pulls at the vibrator again. It slides down, slick and easy, and two of Kakashi’s fingers slide in on either side of it. Groaning at the stretch, Shisui rocks back into it just a little, then gasps and wrenches up when it presses hard and deliberate against his prostate.

“Easy,” Kakashi says again, sharper this time, and the hand leaves Shisui's cock, makes him whimper at the sudden absence. Kakashi’s fingers curl around the back of his neck instead, and he says, “You’re being good, Shisui. You’re so good, it’s so fun watching you fall apart for me.”

Shisui breathes out, almost a sob, and tries desperately not to move as the vibrator slides back over his prostate. His vision swims, and he can't bear the nearly-painful heat that washes through his gut and climbs his spine.

“I don’t— _ah_ , I don’t think that’s dirty talk,” he says, winded, and Kakashi laughs against his cheek.

“But it’s true,” he says. “You were good on the mission, and you’re good right now. You’re so sweet, Shisui, so pretty when you’re about to come.”

Shisui whimpers, hides his burning face in Kakashi’s hair. _I almost got you killed_ , he thinks, but it fractures a second later as the vibrator speeds up, even harder than before. Kakashi presses it right against his prostate, and a shout tears from his throat as his vision goes white under the force of the pleasure. Heat and _burn_ and it has _claws_ , digging into the core of him, wrenching the pleasure up and out of him.

And then the buzz dies back down to nothing, and Shisui really does sob, tears at Kakashi’s shirt and gasps out a denial even as hands settle on his hips. Kakashi tips him over, pushes him down onto the couch, fingers still inside him, and then a hot, wet mouth slides over his cock, takes him in with a moan. Shisui cries out, hips bucking helplessly, and Kakashi takes it, opens his throat and swallows his cock to the hilt. With a wail, Shisui fists his hands in his own hair, tries not to thrust up into that greedy mouth as Kakashi’s throat flutters around him, but he’s been holding back so long already. He shoves up, and Kakashi groans, slick lips stretched around the base of Shisui's cock, fingers driving into him hard. The toy slides over his prostate, and Shisui knows what’s coming but he doesn’t even have time to brace himself before it turns on again, vibrations crashing through his nerves.

He can't even get enough air to make a sound. Arches, every muscle pulling taut, mouth open even though his shout is trapped in his throat. Kakashi pins his hips, swallows around his cock, and Shisui's orgasm shakes through him, blinding, painful in its intensity. He can't pull in a breath, can't do anything except ride out the burning pulse of it, pure heat in every inch of him, lightning splintering through his veins until he’s shaking, dizzy with it, and Kakashi is moaning around his cock, pulling off, mouth red, a trickle of white escaping as he swallows.

“Good boy,” he says, dark gaze wicked, and Shisui whimpers as the vibrator finally, _finally_ turns off. Gentle hands part his thighs, tug at the string, and Shisui doesn’t even have the energy to clench down as the toy slides all the way out of him. He just moans, and a moment later Kakashi is covering him, pressing his mouth to Shisui's in a lazy sloppy kiss that tastes of his come.

He’s still hard, trapped cock pressing against Shisui's thigh, and Shisui spreads his legs as best he can, tips his hips up. Kakashi’s breath catches, eyes going wide, and he makes a hoarse sound wrenched up from his chest. His fingers scramble at his zipper, and Shisui laughs breathlessly at him, even as he shoves his pants down, grabs Shisui's thighs and drags one of his leg up over his shoulder.

There's a shaky breath against his lips, a hard cock at his hole, and Kakashi sinks into him, a low cry breaking from him. His mouth slants over Shisui's as he leans in, pressing Shisui's leg up against his chest, and it’s prickling, hot-sharp-sweet oversensitivity that hooks in Shisui's gut. He’s never quite sure that he likes the feeing, except he never wants it to stop, either, and Kakashi doesn’t pause. He drives into Shisui's body with desperate, uncoordinated thrusts, kisses him open-mouthed and messy and doesn’t let up even when Shisui whimpers and squirms. Keeps fucking him, and each thrust is hard, shatters through Shisui's nerves until he’s almost crying with it, body hot and _used_ and—

A low, guttural groan and Kakashi slides in to him as deep as he’ll go, hips hitching once, twice, again. The wet heat of his release fills Shisui, makes him moan, and Kakashi lets go of his leg, falls on top of him in a gangly sprawl that still manages to cover Shisui completely. He wraps Shisui up in his arms and then goes still with a ragged breath, hot against Shisui's throat.

“You're the _best_ ,” he mutters into Shisui's skin, shivering, dazed, and Shisui laughs. He wraps his arms around Kakashi in return, tips his head back against the cushions, and right now his whole world is the weight of Kakashi on top of him, the stretch of his cock inside of him, the pace of his heart against Shisui's chest.

There are fingers stroking lazily at Shisui's hip, and he closes his eyes. For the first time since the mission ended, the mantra in his head isn't _I almost got you killed_ , but instead _you're alive you're alive and I love you_.

All the difference in the world, he thinks, and finally lets himself breathe.


End file.
